Using a solid plank of wood to construct an electric guitar dates to the early 1930's when the concept was first developed for “Hawaiian” or “lap steel” guitars. These instruments were simple planks or laminated blocks designed for ease of manufacture, and were typically made of maple, mahogany, or other hardwoods. Electric guitars in the late 1940's incorporated a removable neck made of maple, and the bodies were made of various hardwoods, such as ash, or softwoods, such as pine or spruce. Other manufacturers began to produce solid body guitars using primarily mahogany and maple, although basswood and poplar were also used.
While the focus in material selection was on sound and manufacturability, the weight of the instrument was also a factor due to the negative effect on player comfort for heavier instruments. Guitar makers quickly appreciated that hardwoods were easier to work with in a factory situation because the hardwood materials were less susceptible to handling damage, so most guitar makers utilized lightweight ash, and later alder, for the guitar bodies. While guitar players appreciated the sound of the pine and spruce instruments, those softwood instruments were made in very small quantities due to manufacturing difficulties. Softer woods, while capable of producing a pleasing tone, lead to an increase in handling damage during manufacturing, may flex under string tension, which reduces playability, and do not hold screws and other fasteners as effectively as hardwood, further complicating manufacturing.
Modern players often prefer instruments that are light in weight, and builders have returned to the softwoods for body materials. However, the issues of making a body without damage during construction, distortion of the body due to string tension, and difficulties with fasteners remain. Therefore, a need exists for a guitar body design that utilizes lightweight materials for construction while overcoming the problems facing softwood guitar body manufacturing.